


Un desiderio vano

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Un desiderio vanoPrompt: EternitàFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Imperial Pair





	Un desiderio vano

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un desiderio vano  
> Prompt: Eternità  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair

  
Quando inizio a muovermi dentro di te, Tezuka, vengo pervaso da così tante sensazioni che devastano tutti i meandri più nascosti del mio corpo.  
Sarà che il modo in cui mi accogli dentro di te mi fa perdere a dir poco la testa. Sarà che sei diventato più complice e lo dimostri con il modo in cui mi circondi le spalle.  
Sai che tutto questo mi fa fremere completamente?  
Sai quanto sono forti le farfalle nel mio stomaco ogni volta che sussurri “Atobe”?  
Sei consapevole che la tua voce ha un talmente erotico da farmi contorcere completamente?  
Sono sempre più vittima di te, del tuo corpo, della tua voce, e in qualche modo mi sento invogliato a volerti donare di più, voglio spingere così intensamente dentro di te da farti gemere, urlare, in modo che tu possa sentire quanto io desideri tutto questo.  
Credo che forse tu non abbia idea di quanto io vorrei che questo durasse per sempre.  
Mi muovo dentro di te sentendo quasi scoppiare il piacere, ma è presto, terribilmente presto vorrei sottolineare.  
Ogni volta ho la sensazione di raggiungere troppo velocemente l’orgasmo, perché in fondo io vorrei farti mio fino alla fine dell’eternità.  
Questo è un desiderio vano e ogni volta devo cedere completamente alla realtà de fatti: il sesso può essere intenso quanto voglio, ma nulla potrà soddisfarmi, perché io desidero averti ogni istante della mia vita.  
«Sto venendo!»  
Alla fine il momento è arrivato, tutto deve avere una fine, ma sai una cosa Tezuka? Il piacere è così intenso che forse non è tanto male raggiungere l’orgasmo, perché altrimenti non potrei mai provare un piacere così estasiante che mi fa innamorare di te ogni istante di più.


End file.
